With or Without you?
by angela30
Summary: Ginny no entiende cómo ah llegado a esa situación y recuerda para sentirse reconfortada. Pero los recuerdos están tan lejos de la realidad...


¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? No lo recuerdo, a veces me parece que siempre fue así. A veces te miro y no me creo que te odiara, que no pudiese verte si ahora eres lo que más necesito. Lo que más necesito, sí, pero no lo que está bien. ¿Desde cuándo te conozco? De toda la vida. Siempre estuviste presente en mi vida, siempre en la sombra, siempre esperándome.  
  
Cuando era una niña oía a mi hermano Ron hablar de ti y no podía imaginar que fueses así, pero lo comprobé en mi primer curso. Eras frío, arrogante, odiado y admirado, temido...Eras tan diferente a los demás. Creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti hasta caer en la locura.  
  
Pero si hay que darle un comienzo a esta historia...mejor comenzar por mi quinto año. Hubo un baile ¿recuerdas? Un baile de disfraces, pero las parejas fueron elegidas al azar y a ti te tocó conmigo. Aún recuerdo la cara de incredulidad de Harry y las ganas de Ron de partirte la cara. Me regalaste un vestido, aún lo tengo guardado y a veces lo saco y me lo pongo, sólo para recordar los viejos tiempos. Sé que te gusté, lo vi reflejado en tus ojos aunque nunca lo dijiste.  
  
Bajas la mirada, sabes que pienso en ti. No aguantas la espera pero...¿Acaso no es lo que quieres? Rezo porque sea eso lo que te tiene tan nervioso, que sea eso por lo que no me miras aún sabiendo que yo te miro, que sea eso por lo que te acaricias el pelo constantemente.  
  
Un suave suspiro sale de mis labios y te sobresalto. Me miras, ahora sí, y tus ojos fríos se clavan en mi alma. No me mires, así no, sabes que no soy yo la que ha provocado esta situación. Sólo tú, tú y tus malditos celos, tú y tu hipocresía. Todo bien, todo bien...Sabías que no.  
  
Me levanto y miro por la pequeña ventana del despacho. El cielo está gris, igual que yo, igual que tus ojos. Cierro los ojos e intento evadirme de la realidad, como hacía en la escuela, y lo consigo. Vuelvo a verme con dieciséis años, entre tus brazos, besándote, acariciándote. Veo tus ojos susurrándome que me quieres, siento tu mano perderse por mi escote, oigo tus gemidos al acariciarte con mi mano.  
  
Ginny- tu voz me sobresalta, sobresaltando también mis recuerdos. No, esa no es tu voz.  
  
¿Sí?- pregunto.  
  
Quisiera decirte algo antes de...  
  
...divorciarnos.  
  
Sí- tragas salivas y me vuelvo para mirarte. Hay algo que no me has contado, una razón de peso por la cual me dejas.  
  
Dime.  
  
Si yo volviera a casarme ¿Anne podría venirse a vivir conmigo?  
  
Te miro a los ojos con expresión de incredulidad. ¿Estás loco? ¿Te vas a llevar a mi hija a vivir con una extraña? No, claro que no. La niña se quedará con su madre, que parece ser la única que aún tiene algo de sentido común. Me miras y yo te mato con la mirada.  
  
No- digo escuetamente.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Dónde te la vas a llevar, entonces?  
  
A mi apartamento, está claro- ¿Eres tonto o qué?  
  
Gin, por favor- suplicas. Nunca lo habías hecho, normalmente mandas.  
  
Escúchame bien, Draco, porque lo que voy a decirte no te lo pienso repetir nunca más- cojo un poco de aire y lo suelto bruscamente- Anne está bajo mi jurisdicción por ser yo la que la cuidó durante sus dos primeros años de vida. Está bien que la vayas a ver, pero siempre a mi casa y bajo unas normas. Y como vea que intentas alguna treta contra mí, como intentar acercar a alguna mujer a tu hija, te juro que no vuelves a verla en la vida. Eres tú quien me ha pedido el divorcio, tú quien ha querido todo esto...Por favor, no me lo compliques más.  
  
Callas. Raro en ti, pero más raro es que no insistas. Yo también callo, y me siento enfrente tuya. Miro mi reloj, ojalá podamos entrar pronto.  
  
Después de cinco minutos en los que el silencio impera, la puerta se abre y una cabecita rubia se asoma.  
  
Draco, Virginia, pasad.  
  
Nos miramos. ¡Cómo ha cambiado todo! Y pensar que hace un mes habría dado la vida por ti. Cojo el bolso y me adelanto a ti. Me dejas pasar y siento tu respiración junto a mi cuello. Mi piel se eriza y mis piernas se tambalean, pero unos ojos verdes me animan desde mi cabeza. "Cabeza alta, señorita" fueron tus últimas palabras aquella fría noche, la última en que te vi. Una pequeña lágrima puja por salir ante tan triste recuerdo, pero intento que no sea así.  
  
Me siento y te espero. Te colocas a mi lado. No más, no más. Suplico...espero. Y pienso lo que llevo un mes preguntándome ¿Qué hice mal?  
  
Bueno, esto es más bien una paranoia que me ha entrado esta tarde que otra cosa. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así, pero comencé con Nunca digas Nunca, y, al final...  
  
Espero que os guste y me digáis si debo seguir o no. Muchos besos...  
  
Angela. 


End file.
